


Inappropriate Things to Do in The Front Seat of a Police Cruiser

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [86]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Bodily Fluids, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, not really just Nebula being naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having her girlfriend drive her home was nice, that is until she was pulled into the other's lap once they got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Things to Do in The Front Seat of a Police Cruiser

 

"Ne-Nebula!  P-Please-!"

 

"Hey, keep your voice down.  You don't want anyone hearing you, right?"

 

"N-No! But we're breaking the law-!"

 

"Daybreak, please. I  _am_  the law."

 

Daybreak only whimpered in embarrassment before she held back another moan.  What had she done to deserve this?  She had been picked up by Nebula and the woman had pulled into the alleyway next to her apartment so she would feel safer walking into her apartment.  Except that the good night kiss had become a little more...passionate when she had almost fallen over into the other seat while kissing her.

 

It didn't stop Nebula from pulling her fully into her lap, turning the kiss into a make out session before her fingers had made their way to her entrance.

 

"Nebula, please!  We'll both get into trouble for this!  Y-You'll lose your job!"

 

"No one's going to see us.  We're in a dark alleyway on the one of the nicer sides of town at eleven at night.  Everyone's either asleep, watching their shows, or already where they need to be tonight."

 

"B-But-!"

 

"Besides, I couldn't let you just go home when you were clearly needing me."

 

"W-What?  I-I wasn't-!" She gasped as a finger pressed into her.

 

"Yeah right. You were rubbing your legs the whole way home.  And I could see your hands on your knees, barely holding back the urge to put them between your pretty white thighs and make yourself cum in my cruiser."

 

"N-No I-!"

 

The finger inside of her began to small circling motion inside her walls, pushing them out slightly.

 

"Daybreak.  You really shouldn't lie to a police officer."

 

"N-Nebula..." The poor girl couldn't help but push against the finger inside her.  She had never felt this good before and even the fact that they were in a just outside her apartment was not enough to override her need to feel even more pleasure from the older woman's administrations.

 

The cop chuckled as her younger companion started responding.  "Look at how wet you are already.  Damn, I have to work you up to last longer.  I can't get started on any of my toys if you're going to cum the moment they touch your pussy.  Or when you finally see them."

 

Daybreak felt her face go red.  Primus, it was incredible how she had ended up becoming a lover to someone like Nebula.  She had admired the woman for her impressive police accomplishments and how she held herself despite her size and the fact she was a woman.  But she had also heard stories about her... impressive record with her promiscuity.  The young waitress didn't think the strong and independent woman would ever look for a naive and inexperienced virgin like her.

 

But she had looked at her and in the short amount of time they had dated so far, Nebula had been a wonderful lover, even though the most they had done was touching and fingering.  Nebula had talked about other things they could do, but she was helping Daybreak get used to her own body first.

 

Just like now as the cop kissed her, swallowing her scream as a second finger was snuck inside her wet and twitching vagina.

 

"That's it.  Just ride my fingers.  You like what they do, right, Daybreak?" Nebula whispered against her lips.

 

Daybreak could only make a meek sound as she nodded, holding onto the other as her hips started to move up and down on those amazing fingers.  They started to pick up when they gently started to scissor her.

 

"I guess you like that, huh?"

 

"Y-Yes, N-Nebula... feels good." the waitress answered as she started to feel heavy.  They had only been at this for a couple of minutes, but she was starting to feel very tired.

 

"Want me to make it feel better?  Want me to make you cum?"

 

Daybreak could only close her eyes as her face turned red hot.  But her bucking hips was all that Nebula needed as she slammed her lips back onto the others as her fingers began to rapidly move in and out of the other woman's pussy, a third finger playing with her clit to add to the torture.

 

Her poor lover could only hold her head as she kissed back hard, her hips now moving up and off the other woman's hips as she rode her way into an orgasm.  Her fluids dripped over the fingers inside of her, dampening her panties that had been moved to the side, and falling onto the cop's black police pants.

 

Nebula made sure the other had taken her flight on Cloud Nine before pulling out.  Smirking at her lover's post-orgasm face, she removed the fingers only to pull up the waitress's skirt to assess the mess.

 

"Very nice.  Lots of your sweet cum came out this time.  And how long has it been since we've last been together?"

 

Daybreak soon became her flushed and embarrassed self again as she covered her face with her hands, looking down at her mess.  Primus, she had dirtied the both of them up!  Nebula couldn't go back to work with that on her pants!  And how was she supposed to walk up to her apartment now?

 

"Relax, Daybreak.  You get so worried about every little detail."

 

The waitress could barely look at her lover.  "B-But your pants... my skirt..."

 

"I can wipe it off.  No one's gonna care.  And it's nothing to worry about." She pulled at the skirt," It’ll come out... and your neighbors don't have any reason to say anything about it.  Wear this as you walk back to your apartment with pride."

 

"N-Nebula..." How could the other say something like that with a smile on her face?

 

"I would love to come up with you to finish what I started here, but I need to get to my next shift soon." Nebula wiped her sullied hand on her pant leg before moving her hands to straighten the other's appearance a bit, "So I sadly have to leave you to your own hands tonight.  Think you'll be okay getting yourself off on your own tonight?"

 

Daybreak blushed again.  Nebula had been encouraging her to masturbate to better help her understand her body better and what it liked.  It was sometimes mortifying when the woman left her 'homework' assignments for their next time, but the younger woman had found them both embarrassing and... arousing at the same time.

 

Getting a small nod from the other, Nebula gave her a quick peck on the nose.  "Get yourself off tonight at least twice.  Fingers only.  And play with your breasts for the second one.  See where it gets you off faster.  And if I don't see you tomorrow or the day after, do it once more with rubbing.  If you feel comfortable, try rubbing yourself off with a different fabric between you and your labia.  Got that?"

 

The now red and flushing woman in her lap nodded slowly.

 

"Good.  See you later, Daybreak."

 

"O-Okay.  T-Thank you for driving me home, Nebula."

 

"Anytime.  Good night."

 

"Good night, Nebula."

 

Only stopping to reach over for her purse and for another quick kiss, the waitress stepped out of the cruiser.  She was about to start walking when a tap on her butt startled her.  She whipped around to see Nebula smirking at her, pointing to her purse.

 

Daybreak realized she had unconsciously moved it in front her skirt to hide the now-not-so-visible-as-she-first-thought stain.  Red still in her cheeks, she pulled it up to put it in her arm as she gave a small wave and walked up into the building.

 

As the blonde-haired waitress hurried into the building to walk as inconspicuously as possible to her apartment, the cop still sitting in her cruiser unzipped her pants to push a hand down it.  With two fingers pushed into herself, Nebula began to work herself off as she wondered if she should have had Daybreak call her while she was masturbating.

 

Maybe that would be a later homework assignment.  After all, she didn't want to scare her little naive lover away.  Daybreak was perfectly sweet and innocent, everything the independent and dominating woman wanted in a much more personal relationship.  And it would be all the more sweeter when she started breaking the woman into the more... well, let's just say she couldn't wait to get the little waitress into putting her first toy inside her little pussy.

 

She ended up being late for her shift when she had to get herself off twice to those images in her head.

 

END


End file.
